


Bound in Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Inspired by that one deleted scene, M/M, Tentacles, you KNOW exactly which one, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Admittedly, it's always weird meeting new people. No matter how amorphous and tentacle-y.





	Bound in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> At first the sight of Jeff Goldblum rubbing against fake ass foam tentacles most likely wrapped around Taika Waititi's arms was awkward but now this happened so might as well be the first right?

Loki sits, drink in hand, observing everyone around him. He's not so interested in the party happening around him, save for the Grandmaster seated next to him, and his hand gently rubbing circles on his thigh. It's a silent announcement to everyone present, that this beautiful specimen belongs to the Grandmaster. Quite honestly, Loki is hard pressed to argue.

Of course his arrival on this strange planet was less than ideal. He would have liked Asgard to not have been taken from under his feet by Hela, and he would have liked to not have fallen to the ground of this trash planet. But thankfully, surprisingly, he did fall into the Grandmaster's favor. He rather enjoyed the time spent at the Grandmaster's side and in his bed (mostly the latter) in the couple of weeks that he was on Sakaar. He _was_ certain at first that his stay here was strictly temporary, but Loki let his plans change. As he had fallen under the Grandmaster's favor, the Grandmaster fell under his favor, too.

“Are you enjoying yourself, babe?” the Grandmaster asks, lifting his hand from Loki's thigh to run it through his hair. Loki leans into the touch, savoring it.

“I wish I didn't have to share you so much at these parties,” Loki pouts playfully.

The Grandmaster's hand moves from Loki's hair to his cheek, resting it there. Loki leans into that touch, too.

“There'll be plenty of time for privacy, later, sweetness,” he promises, before leaning in to leave a gentle peck on Loki's other cheek. Then he whispers, “In fact, I have a surprise for you later.”

Loki pulls away and looks at the Grandmaster, intrigued. “Oh? Will I like this surprise?”

The Grandmaster winks with a smile of certainty plastered on his face. “After the time we've spent together, I can only hope so.”

Loki blushes and hides behind a sip of his drink. The Grandmaster moves his hand once more, and rests his arm over Loki's shoulder, holding him close now. Loki titters, and sets his drink down on the table in front of him.

“In that case, I can't wait to see it.”

The party finally passes, and now Loki's being led down a series of hallways. The Grandmaster says nothing, leaving Loki quite eager yet quite nervous for his surprise. From the way the Grandmaster is holding his hand, walking fast to their destination, he can tell that he feels the same.

Soon, though, they arrive at a set of doors. They're looming and bright blue, but considering that this planet is quite colorful, Loki thought nothing of that.

The Grandmaster lifts a hand to the doors, and says, “This is my tentacle room.”

Loki turns to the Grandmaster, puzzled. “Tentacle room? Like this is where you keep squids and octopi?”

The Grandmaster laughs, placing his hand onto Loki's chest. “You're so funny, so full of jokes!”

Loki chuckles lightly, still unsure of what he could mean. “Yes, jokes.”

“No, no, it's better to show you, let's go in.”

The Grandmaster pushes the doors open, revealing the dark room inside. He closes it once Loki steps in, and then he promptly claps his hands twice. A light above turns on, just barely illuminating the room. A circle of plush couches are the only furniture that can be seen in here, and they surround a deep black pit in the floor.

Loki's still trying to assess what to make of this room, when the Grandmaster calls out, “It's just two of us!” out to seemingly no one.

“Who are you talking to?” Loki asks.

“It's-- well it never really had a name, or if it did it never told us, not that it really talks.” As the Grandmaster prattles in his explanation, squelchy sounds echo from the pit in the floor, and Loki's unease elevates. “But anyways, we've all taken to calling it Squirmy.”

As the Grandmaster finishes his explanation, something materializes from the pit.

It starts with one really large, really long, _really blue_ worm, but soon it's joined by more and more of them, seemingly to end to them. They grow in number so rapidly that Loki loses count of them all. Eventally, however, they stop emerging from the pit, and stand before The Grandmaster and Loki in an amorphous slithering manner. 

“Squirmy!” the Grandmaster greets this thing with excitement. “I know it's been a while since I've come in here, but Loki here has been keeping me quite busy. Say hi to Loki!”

“What?”

A bundle of the worms move forward, stopping right before Loki, seeming to look right at him, despite having no eyes (none that Loki could discern anyways). Loki looks up at these... things unsure of what to do or say.

“He's just being shy, don't worry,” the Grandmaster says, and for a moment, Loki doesn't know exactly who he is addressing. The Grandmaster steps forward to this wormy thing, and immediately one of them, larger in size, curls around him, almost lovingly. He rubs his head onto it with reciprocal affection.

“Squirmy here is a tentacle beast.” That explains the naming conventions of this very room. “It's great when you wanna have an orgy but no one really has the stamina to stimulate other people. Come say hi, Loki, it won't bite! Considering that it literally can't, it doesn't have teeth.”

Loki apprehensively lifts his hand to this thing, this tentacle beast, and one of the tentacles slithers over and gently wraps around his hand.

“Look, it likes you!”

It's... less slimy than Loki expects, from the sounds that it made as it crawled out of the pit moments before. It's not slimy at all. It is cool, though. It would be relieving to let this thing wrap around oneself on a scorching hot day.

“Hello there, uh, Squirmy. I'm Loki.”

It feels a bit silly for Loki, introducing himself to something that can't talk back to him, but he feels okay enough considering the Grandmaster knows how to communicate with it.

The Grandmaster nudges the tentacle wrapped around him, and it pulls away. Loki's tentacle also pulls back, and the Grandmaster walks behind Loki, wrapping his arms around him. The warmth of the body behind him is a stark contrast to the coolness of the tentacles, neither sensation unwelcome to Loki.

“Would you like to have some fun with Squirmy?” is whispered into Loki's ear. The Grandmaster doesn't let his hands wander. Loki looks into his eyes. There's something calculative in the Grandmaster's gaze, trying to measure Loki's comfort in this situation. Though he was very excited to bring Loki into this room, to introduce him to... Squirmy... he's not pushing him to do anything. The way he holds Loki, the look in his eyes, they tell him, _You don't have to if you don't want of course, we can walk right out of that door and I'll understand._

Loki's apprehension melts away, possibly because of the Grandmaster's warmth against him. He lets himself fall into that warmth, fully trusting his lover to keep him safe.

“I'm not sure of how Squirmy usually plays,” he finally says with coquettish affectation, loud enough so that Squirmy can hear. “Would you be willing to demonstrate first for me?”

An excited smile spreads across the Grandmaster's face, and then he kisses it against Loki's own. “Of course, dearest,” he says. “Take a seat so you can enjoy the show in comfort, okay?”

Loki nods, and walks to one of the couches and takes a seat.

The Grandmaster walks closer to the pit as he sheds off his clothes, shouting, “Mmmkay, Squirmy, looks like I get first dibs on ya!” The tentacles slither in an excited... tone...of slither? It makes sense to Loki as it's clear that the Grandmaster and this tentacle beast have an intimate familiarity.“Now just one condition okay? This is Loki's first time at this, so if he gets too uncomfortable and says his safe word we stop everything. Tell Squirmy your safe word, babe.”

“Uh, Sparklehands,” Loki says, letting his gaze fall on the fully nude Grandmaster.

“Good.” The Grandmaster saunters over to Loki, looming over him with sensuality. He leans down to kiss him once more, and then he's being pulled away, each limb wrapped in bright blue tentacles. A gasp of, “Oh honey,” escapes his lips and he relaxes, the tentacles fully supporting his weight. 

Despite lying in a bed of tentacles directly over the pit, where they could drop and let the Grandmaster fall into naked doom, he doesn't seem worried one bit. Loki watches as the tentacles slither all over Grandmaster's body. He watches as each tentacle seems to take turns with each body part, moving from his collarbone, down to his chest, exploring down his sides. 

Wordless moans echo in the room as the tentacles tease the Grandmaster. They move up and down his spread thighs, and he can't help needy push of his hips upward as he's teased closer and closer to his cock.

Already Loki finds himself squeezing at his thighs watching this, holding himself back from reaching for his own cock. This wouldn't be the first time that the Grandmaster fell into a submissive role. Loki himself has been one to make him beg and plead and whimper as he teased and touched him all over. But seeing the Grandmaster submit to this tentacle beast is quite different from that. Of course, Loki's only a spectator in this situation, though getting a similar satisfaction of watching his lover come apart and hearing him moan.

He watches as the tentacles move more deliberately towards the Grandmaster's cock, the very tips pressing at his balls first, eliciting sharp breaths out of him. Finally, they move up, wrapping around his cock, and a loud groan of relief echoes in the room. Loki stifles a deep breath, gripping hard on his inner thigh as he watches the Grandmaster get worked up more and more, the tentacles moving around him more deliberately.

One of his thighs is lifted upwards by the tentacles, and then the other, and soon both legs are supported, leaving the Grandmaster lying mostly on his back. Another tentacle moves to his face, before dragging its tip feather-light over his lips. He opens his mouth, inviting the tentacle in, letting it explore inside.

Loki allows his palm to move to his cock, where he desperately aches, as he watches the Grandmaster getting his mouth fucked. He moves to lie on his side on the couch, a more comfortable position for palming his cock.

The tentacle moves from the Grandmaster's mouth and moves down, further down. His legs are lifted more and then the tentacle wraps around behind him. It teases at his entrance at first, then works into him a little at a time. 

Soon, it's pumping into him, and the moans that echo in the room grow louder and louder. The tentacles on his cock wrap more tightly around him, and his precome drips down their bulgy length. 

“Yes, that's it!” he shouts as the tentacles trash around and inside of him. “Almost there!”

A high pitched yelp cuts the air as the Grandmaster is pushed to completion, blue tentacles dripping white with essence. The tentacles calm around him, gently pulling out of him, gently settling his legs back down. He catches his breath as he lies still on his slithery bed, a few tentacles stroking his face, almost as if they were petting him. He then looks to Loki, whose gaze is clouded with arousal.

“So that's how Squirmy likes to play,” he says between a few breaths.

“Huh, I figured Squirmy was more into games like chess,” Loki quips, and the Grandmaster cackles in response. “Though I'm quite okay with this one too.”

“Great!” The Grandmaster starts to move off the tentacle bed, forgetting it's not the most stable ground to move on. “You can let me down now, thanks.”

The tentacles carefully move, allowing the Grandmaster to slide off onto stable ground once more. Loki hops off the couch, walking to greet the freshly fucked Grandmaster, who holds him tight, surprising him a little.

“Sorry, sorry, my legs feel very vibrate-y after that,” the Grandmaster laughs.

After a minute, he does stand more firmly, and looks into Loki's eyes.

“You ready for your turn with Squirmy?” he asks.

Loki titters before nodding.

“Well let's get you out of these pesky clothes, then.”

The Grandmaster leans in to kiss Loki lovingly. One by one, Loki's clothes fall to the floor as he's helped out of them, stopping every now and again to get another kiss.

And soon, Loki stands as nude as the Grandmaster, and they share a few more loving, passionate kisses.

“What's your safe word again?” the Grandmaster asks.

“Sparklehands.”

“Good. Don't be afraid to use it if you need to, okay?”

“Alright.”

Loki turns to the tentacle beast, a little nervous, but ready. Tentacles reach for his limbs, and he's lifted up, the cool sensation spreading all around him. His arms are lifted above him and then bound by the tentacles, and then his legs are spread apart, as if he were kneeling on the ground. Only. Supported by fleshy cool tentacles.

He looks down to see the Grandmaster still standing, observing, not on the couch like he would expect.

“How are you feeling right now?” the Grandmaster asks.

“Good,” Loki says. “It's very soft and cool.”

“Better than felty, right?”

Loki laughs. That allows him to relax into the touch of the tentacles, breathe in and close his eyes.

And as if they were waiting for him, waiting for permission, they start working at Loki. Cool slithering works up his back, and he shivers a bit. But soon he moans in pleasure, the tentacles almost massaging him in a way. Not that he necessarily needs any tension to be relieved since he's been with the Grandmaster. But it feels nice all the same.

It doesn't take him as long to be worked up by the tentacles, probably since he worked at himself a little watching the Grandmaster earlier, and he's whimpering and whining, more sensitive to the tentacles' touches. His legs are spread further apart, and the tentacles rub at his thighs. His hips push out, craving more touch in the one place that he needs. 

The coolness of the tentacles intensify the sensations against his warming skin. His hands clench in their bound state, wishing that he touch himself, the silent denial to do so torturous.

His thighs quiver, weakening. He wants to finish, he's getting closer.

A tentacle reaches up to his lips, dancing feather-light, asking permission to be let in. Loki lets his mouth fall open, letting it inside. The thick intrusion fills his mouth, and for a moment Loki is reminded of the sensation of sucking cock. He looks intently down at the Grandmaster as he hums around the tentacle, pleased with himself as the Grandmaster watches with approval. 

The tentacle moves itself from Loki's mouth, covered in saliva, and moves itself downward to his entrance. He gasps as he's worked open, the coolness stark against his heat.

“Grandmaster!” he whimpers.

“Yes, baby?” is the response, alert and attentive.

“Please,” he begs. His cognition melts further with each touch of each tentacle.

“What do you need, baby? Do you need to stop?”

The tentacles slow down their movements, to Loki's chagrin. He's so close to release, but-

“No,” he says. “Please, I...” He gasps, breaths deep and intense as he finds his words.

“What do you need?”

“Please suck me like this,” Loki begs, finally. “I'm so close and I want you to suck me like this!”

The Grandmaster grins, and steps forward. “Of course baby.”

The tentacles speed up their movements once more, and lower Loki down so that the Grandmaster can reach him. Some of them loosen their grip around Loki's thighs so that he can rest them on the Grandmaster's shoulders. The Grandmaster, while a proponent of delayed gratification, wastes no time, and takes Loki in his mouth. Loki groans deep, and the tentacle at his entrance works to fill him up, eliciting another groan from him. 

Loki's being pumped from both directions, a rhythm worked between the three. The Grandmaster pulling back as the tentacle pumps in, and vice versa. It doesn't take long for Loki to collapse from all of the stimulation, releasing into Grandmaster's mouth, crying out his orgasm.

He shivers, warmth draining from his body, the coolness of the tentacles no longer as welcome. The Grandmaster gently pulls away, and then the tentacles carefully lower Loki to the ground. He's not so able to support his own body weight, like a clumsy newly born pony, as he falls into the Grandmaster's embrace.

He's walked the few steps to the nearest couch, and he sits, catching his breath. The Grandmaster leans down to kiss him, praises him for what a good job he did, for how beautiful he was getting fucked by the tentacle beast. Loki blushes bashfully at this.

First the Grandmaster helps him back into his clothes, then is helped into his own.

“As much fun as we had here, Squirmy,” he says, addressing the beast, “I think you tuckered my Loki out here.”

Loki leans into the embrace of the Grandmaster, comfortable and safe and stable.

“We'll have to do this again!” The Grandmaster pauses to kiss Loki on the forehead, then asks softly, “You wanna say anything to Squirmy?”

Loki looks up to the tentacle beast, and says, “Thank you Squirmy.”

The tentacles slither in response, assumedly in a manner of _You're Welcome._

“We'll take our leave now, Squirmy, you stay out of trouble!” the Grandmaster says as he walks Loki to the doors, and Squirmy retreats back into its dark pit. The light is turned off with two claps, and they walk out of the room.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Loki?” the Grandmaster asks, petting his hair.

Loki nods softly. “You were right, I did quite enjoy the surprise.”

The Grandmaster offers a laugh before leaning to kiss the sleepy Loki on the lips. 

“I'm glad that you did, babe. Let's get your sleepy butt into bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Squirmy is that the pit leads into a portal, leading to a dimension/world that Squirmy comes from. Kinda like how Sakaar has all those portals dumping trash all around but this instead of trash this portal dumps out orgasms.


End file.
